Alma & Palabra
by Luu1225
Summary: Ademas de vivir en un mundo lleno de personas con habilidades únicas y sorprendentes, tambien vivían en un lugar donde podían o no, ser los afortunados para saber quienes eran sus almas gemelas o como se les conocía tambien, sus destinados. Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga eran dos estudiantes de UA que serían afortundos al igual que Todoroki Shoto y Yoarashi Inasa. (U. Soulmate)
1. Información Soulmate

Debo aclarar que tan solo tome la idea de las almas gemelas y mezcle dos de estos, sin embargo, debo decir que no soy dueña ni creadora de ninguno.

 _Soul_

Se le conoce así al fenomeno que ocurre en el pecho de las personas que están destinadas, este suceso se hace presente ya sea en el primer encuentro o momentos definidos.

Esto se presenta como una luz de tonalidades diferentes, dependiendo de la persona y su destinado.

Una vez que se presenta se forma una conexión más allá de lo romántico, esto es debido a que sus almas y mente se unen. En algunas ocasiones se han dado destinados que pueden comunicarse mentalmente, pero eso es muy poco probable.

Cabe mencionar que el Soul es algo imposible de impedir o parar una vez que se da, los destinados deben comenzar a congeniar, sin embargo, si uno de estos rechaza la conexión la vida de ambos destinados comienza acortarse lentamente.

Si uno de los dos muere la vida del otro de acorta a la mitad.

La luz se hace presente cuando la conexión se realiza y en momentos donde alguno de los dos corra peligro.

La luz se hace presente cuando la conexión se realiza y en momentos donde alguno de los dos corra peligro

 **Word**

Este es un fenómeno de almas gemelas donde en una determinada edad comienzan aparecer palabras en la piel de ambos destinados, sin embargo, hay excepciones de palabras como nombres, direcciones o cualquier indició para encontrarse. Las almas gemelas que se desarrollan con este fenómeno sienten el dolor mutuo, si uno sufre, llora o está feliz puede sentirlo hasta inclusive expresarlo también.

A diferencia del "Soul" el "Word" tiene un efecto diferente cuando alguno de los destinados decide no permanecer con su alma gemela, las palabras se borran y le será imposible amar a otra persona que no sea su destinado.

Las palabras se borran con el tiempo para ser reemplazadas por nuevas.

 **[...]**

Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en comentario~


	2. S

Más de uno tenía conocimiento sobre las almas gemelas y la forma en lo que consistía, tanto para encontrarla como para saber qué hacer cuando ocurriese ese momento en el que se conocieran, sin embargo, ya había pasado un tiempo sin que algo como esto sucediera, ya eran muy pocas las personas destinadas a encontrarse ya eran bastante poco comunes.

Y eso estaba bien, no había necesidad de que se presionaran sobre si la persona con la que estaban era la indicada o no, si debían o no conocer a su destinado o destinada estaba bien, sin embargo... una vez que se daba el encuentro ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tu pecho podía o no iluminarse, tu cuerpo podía llenarse de palabras que dijera tu destinado y estaba bien, estaba bien que aquella conexión se creara que aquellas almas que a lo largo de la vida habían añorado ya por encontrarse por fin lo hicieran. El efecto de la luz en el pecho podía aparecer en el primer encuentro o en situaciones definidas, en pocas palabras, podías estar en la misma habitación con tu destinado y tu pecho no se iluminaría, podías caminar a su lado y nada ocurriría solo hasta un momento adecuado aparecería ese resplandor.

Eso sucedió con Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga en un día de entrenamiento con el profesor Cementoss.

Ambos se habían conocido de cierta forma en el examen de admisión a UA, Aoyama había impedido que Midoriya fuese herido por uno de los múltiples robots, pero en esa ocasión no hubo brillo alguno, ni siquiera con el pasar de los días algo cambio, tampoco cuando se presentaron formalmente en el salón de clases donde Mina interrumpió a Yuuga.

No hubo muestra alguna hasta ese momento, ese justo instante donde Aoyama dio un mal paso en uno de las zonas de práctica, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, pero ese día no, parecía distraído y todo se debía a un malestar en su pecho algo como un ardor que le impidió pensar con claridad cuando la estructura de la columna comenzó a desmoronarse y Aoyama solo se percató de esto cuando ya no hubo piso bajo sus pies.

El profesor Cementoss se apresuró a crear un tipo de superficie suave en donde pudiese caer Aoyama, pero un rayo de color verde se apresuró a toda velocidad adonde el alumno estaba cayendo.

\- ¡Aoyama-kun! - grito Izuku dirigiéndose a su compañero de clases, el sitio desde donde salto se desmorono, Midoriya saltó hasta Aoyama y fue justo a tiempo, una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos se dejó caer en esa base suave que el profesor Ishiyama había creado.

Aoyama apenas reacciono cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Midoriya.

-Izu...- susurro, pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando sintió aquel malestar disiparse completamente en su lugar una sensación de calor fue lo que comenzó a sentir en su pecho, algo vibro dentro de él, su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza indescriptible como si un maratón hubiese corrido, tantas sensaciones de un momento a otro fue lo que sintió, algo tan... único y agradable.

Midoriya se apartó para cerciorarse de que su compañero estuviese bien, pero se detuvo en seco, el corazón dio un respingo como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, una sensación cálida fue lo que sintió viajar por todo su cuerpo, no se apartó, no pudo hacerlo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía y no tenía problemas con ello.

Por alguna extraña razón no quería apartarse de Aoyama en su lugar lo mantuvo cerca de él y Aoyama no puso objeción alguna en esto en su lugar lo rodeo con ambos brazos y apego a él, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, no se separaron hasta que escuchar voces llamándolos y pasos acercarse a ellos.

Se separaron y muy dentro de ellos hubiesen preferido no hacerlo.

No miraron a sus compañeros no pudieron hacerlo cuando toda su atención se centró en la luz individual que emanaba el pecho de ambos.

La luz de Midoriya era de un suave color amarillo mientras que la de Aoyama desprendía una tonalidad verde. Por muchos años cada uno se había hecho a la idea de que en el mundo existía una persona para cada uno, era algo esencial que enseñaban tanto los padres como la escuela y ellos lo comprendían, en el mundo había una persona para cada uno.

Lo que nunca esperaron fue que para Midoriya fuera Aoyama o que para Aoyama se tratara Midoriya.

Ambos miraron la luz que su pecho desprendía, sin hallar las palabras correctas que decir en ese momento.

-N-No puede ser- espeto Uraraka contemplando la escena con estupefacción al igual que sus demás compañeros que no cabían en la idea de que de entre todas las personas que podían estar destinadas a estar juntas nunca se les cruzo por la cabeza que Midoriya y Aoyama lo estuvieran.

Era inevitable llegar a la conclusión de que la conexión de ambos ya estaba hecha, y no había vuelta atrás.

Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga... eran almas gemelas.

 **[...]**

 _Por fin me decidí a poner esta idea en marcha, debo decir que serán caps. cortitos y serán dos parejas representando dos formas de "Soulmate"_

 _La primera es "Soul" que es la conexión de almas gemelas y ese brillo peculiar que desprende el pecho de cada una cuando se enlazan._

 _La siguiente ya la conocen, pero pronto la pondré en marcha con el siguiente si 3_

 _Dejen su review_


	3. O

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Aoyama y Midoriya fueron mandados a la enfermería donde Recovery Girl les espetaba con una sonrisa y faltaba más, era de esas pocas veces en las que Midoriya iba a verla y no por heridas que este se hacía de forma imprudente.

-Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que vi el efecto de dos almas gemelas- espeto la mayor con un ligero aire nostálgico, se había hecho a la idea de que aquella ocasión de hace ya años había sido la última, pero tal parece que no - ¿Como se sienten? -

Midoriya no respondió ni Aoyama tampoco, el peli verde se carraspeo la parte trasera de la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo después miro a la heroína.

-Estoy... confundido, Aoyama y yo nos conocemos desde el examen de admisión y nunca apareció... esto- dijo señalando su pecho.

Chiyo escucho con atención al alumno de 1A, bajo de su silla y fue directo a los dos menores, una vez que estuvo en medio de estos saco dos trozos de papel de sus bolsillos y los entrego a estos.

-Piensen un color y escríbanlo- indico a los dos varones -la conexión de almas no siempre se hace en el momento que los dos destinados se conocen- hablo mientras los dos chicos escribían lo que les había pedido.

Volvió a su silla y de uno de los cajones saco un pequeño libro de pasta roja.

-Hay momentos predeterminados, en este caso, fue cuando Aoyama estuvo en una situación donde su vida estaba en riesgo- continuo - ¿Que sintieron en ese momento? -

Midoriya y Aoyama guardaron silencio, detuvieron los lápices y entregaron los papeles a Recovery Girl, no sin antes doblarlos.

-Tanto el alma como el corazón están ahora conectados, así como la mente- fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir ambos papeles, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el contenido de estos.

Midoriya y Aoyama la vieron con expresiones confundidas, no fue hasta que esta les mostró ambos papeles que entendieron, entendieron que ahora todo iba a cambiar.

"Esmeralda"

Era lo que ambos papeles tenían escritos.

 **[...]**

Salieron de la enfermería una vez que Recovery Girl les dio una tarea para ambos. La heroína pidió que los dos escribieran los cambios que se dieran durante esta semana y parte de la siguiente. Durante el camino al salón de clases se miraron un par de veces, sin saber muy bien por qué, aunque enseguida apartaban la mirada.

¿Que debían hacer ahora? Ninguno comprendía en verdad lo que debían hacer, ninguno imagino que estarían viviendo algo así, por la cabeza de ninguno cruzo que serían... almas gemelas.

"¿Estaremos juntos?"

 **[...]**

Ya no tenían necesidad de volver al campo de entrenamiento, la clase del profesor Cementoss ya había terminado por lo que volver al salón de clases era lo único que debían hacer. Debían hacerlo, pero si por ellos fuera... no lo harían.

Llegaron al salón y fueron recibidos por las miradas de sus compañeros, que destacaban por ser tanto sorprendidas como curiosas, para Aoyama la que más destacaba era la de Mina que rayaba la curiosidad y emoción, sin duda le tendría un sin fin de preguntas.

Entraron una vez que Aizawa les dio permiso.

Una vez que ambos alumnos estuvieron en sus asientos la clase continuo con normalidad, Aizawa ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y no podía engañarse así mismo, tambien estaba sorprendido.

La clase siguió así hasta que termino y Mina rodeo al francés por el cuello con sus dos brazos.

\- ¡Nunca imagine que ustedes lo serían! - exclamo sin dejar de abrazar al rubio. - ¡Felicidades! -

Aoyama no hizo más que intentar aflojar aquel agarre que la peli rosa tenía en él.

-Aunque fue algo sorpresivo, me alegra que ambos se hayan encontrado, felicidades- felicito Yaoyorozu a Midoriya que no supo que responder, tartamudeo una respuesta que la azabache no supo muy bien que había significado.

Todo el ambiente se llenó tanto de felicitaciones como de preguntas, la que más destaco fue la de Hagakure.

\- ¿Se casarán? - pregunto la chica invisible a ambos destinados.

Enseguida que esta pregunto eso el ambiente se quedó en completo silencio, ninguno de los alumnos dijo algo.

-Creo que es muy pronto para preguntar algo así, Hagakure- pronunció Shoji luego de notar el ambiente que se había formado. La fémina soltó un pequeño chillido y no lo pensó dos veces en acercarse al rubio para disculparse, pero se detuvo al verlo.

\- ¡Aoyama estas sonrojado! - indico Mina en voz alta, todos dirigieron su mirada al francés que efectivamente estaba sonrojado, Mina tenía toda la razón, era la primera vez que lo veían de esa forma, sin embargo, no duro nada. Yuuga sin decir más se puso de pie logrando así salir del agarre de la peli rosa. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, muchas veces quiso ser el centro de atención y ahora lo era.

Pero no lo quería, menos cuando pudo notar a la perfección a una persona viéndolo fijamente. Esos orbes verdes, esas mejillas llenas de pecas y con un suave rosado vistiéndolas.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sin decir nada salió del salón de clases lo más rápido posible, sin prestar atención a los llamados de sus compañeros, tan solo pensaba en esa persona.

En esa mirada, la mirada del dueño de la luz en su pecho.

 **[...]**

Un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de todo fue lo que necesito y lo encontró, en uno de los edificios en remodelación que estaba en U.A. Uno de los salones de clases fue su escondite y mejor aún, bajo el escritorio lo fue aún más.

No se sentía mal. Era lo contrario, la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo, quería llamar a su madre y contarle lo que había sucedido, que... había conocido a su destinado.

Pero no era como lo había leído, no trataba de un sueño o su imaginación, era la vida real y todo podía pasar, tanto ser rechazado como aceptado pero claro, era más lo primero.

-Aoyama

El francés se estremeció luego de escuchar una voz en el salón, una voz llamándolo. No dijo nada tan solo miro hacia el suelo y espero a que esa persona se fuera, pero no fue así.

Pasaron segundos, minutos incluso y nada.

\- ¿Sigues ahí, Midoriya? - inquirió el rubio.

No hubo respuesta por algunos segundos.

-Si... aquí estoy.

 **[...]**

Lo que menos cruzo por la cabeza de Aoyama fue que ahora estaría sentado en el suelo de aquel salón junto a Midoriya.

\- ¿Como me encontraste? - fue lo primero que Aoyama quería saber, U.A tenía tanto lugares para esconderse, era imposible que lo encontrara así de rápido.

Midoriya volvió a guardar silencio tan solo miro sus manos juguetear entre si con nerviosismo.

-P-Por alguna razón algo me decía que estabas aquí, y.…- se detuvo a mitad de su respuesta cuando cruzo por su cabeza que tal vez no era algo muy bueno que decir, no sabía si Aoyama se lo tomaría para bien o mal.

\- ¿Y?

Midoriya se estremeció más no dijo nada, trago saliva y luego suspiro.

-T-Tu olor...- apenas murmuro -dado que hueles idéntico al algodón de azúcar, fue... fácil-

Aoyama no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Midoriya, ¿había escuchado bien? Midoriya le había dicho que olía a... ¿algodón de azúcar?

El francés no pudo evitar reír después de escucharlo, Midoriya no hizo sino disculparse por su comentario, aunque Aoyama no hizo más que sonreírle en respuesta y restarle importancia al tema.

-Mis padres son destinados- comento Aoyama haciendo que Midoriya le prestara atención -ahora entiendo porque yo lo soy también, sin embargo...- Aoyama no pudo evitar mirar el griseoso suelo bajo sus pies -las almas gemelas no siempre tienen que estar juntas, ¿sabes?-

Midoriya no hizo si no abrir los ojos con estupor luego de escucharlo.

\- ¡Yo nunca dije que no quisiera estemos juntos! - espeto el peli verde sin percatarse de cómo había subido su tono de voz, solo lo hizo cuando miro al rubio sorprenderse - Yo...yo...- no sabía que decir ahora que había dicho tales cosas. ¿A qué se refería con lo que acababa de decir?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque esta vez fue algo más... agradable. Aoyama sentía su rostro caliente y Midoriya no se quedaba atrás, las manos le sudaban exageradamente.

-Tú... ¿quieres... intentarlo? - interrogo el francés en un hilillo de voz, Midoriya alcanzo a escucharlo fuerte y claro lo cual solo provoco que su corazón diera un respingo, se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y lo sintió.

Ese agradable calor que había sentido en aquel momento, cuando había salvado a Aoyama.

-Si- respondió Midoriya sin dejar de sentir como aquella calidez aun en su pecho -intentémoslo- añadió sin pensarlo dos veces sonrió, algo contagioso ya que Aoyama hizo lo mismo, aunque de una forma más tímida.

Tal vez... podían intentarlo.

 **[...]**

Regresar al dormitorio juntos fue algo que no paso por alto para ninguno de sus compañeros, menos para Mina o Hagakure que enseguida fueron incitadas por Momo y Iida para disculparse con ambos compañeros por su comportamiento, aunque en cierta forma, no había porque de una disculpa.

Gracias a ambas chicas se podía decir que habían logrado llegar a algo.

El resto del día continuo con normalidad, antes de dormir ambos destinados se dedicaron una última sonrisa.

Ninguno pensó en aquella agradable sensación de calma cuando se fueron a dormir.

La mañana del siguiente día, Aoyama no pudo evitar sentir un agradable olor a canela que se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba al cuarto de Midoriya.

No fue hasta tenerlo delante de él que supo a la perfección de que se trataba.

Aoyama supo a la perfección que el olor de Midoriya no era más que el de la canela.

 **[...]**

 _Los casos de las almas gemelas son muy especiales, al punto en el que sus sentidos se agudizan mucho una vez que están juntas._

 _El olfato es uno de ellos. Para Midoriya le es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que Aoyama huele idéntico al algodón de azúcar y para Aoyama le es fácil saber que Midoriya huele a canela._

 _Cada uno tiene su aroma_

 _Conforme pasan más tiempo juntos, aparecerán más cambios_

 _¿Comentarios?_

 _¿Dudas?_


	4. U

Una pequeña porción de los alumnos de 1A estaban aun sorprendidos del hecho de que dos de sus compañeros fueran destinados, pero era más sorprendente que fueran dos que nunca imaginaron. Pero bueno, ahí estaban los dos "destinados" del grupo de 1A sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, sin dirigirse la palabra tan solo miraban la televisión, un programa que no era verdaderamente interesante, tan solo trataba de los acontecimientos más recientes en el país.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar?- interrogo Midoriya sacando de su pequeña ensoñación al rubio, quien no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, se pusieron de pie y fueron directo al piso donde estaban sus dormitorios sin preocuparse o notar de verdad las miradas de varios de sus compañeros sobre ellos.

-Por lo visto decidieron darse una oportunidad- Jirou apartando la mirada de la guitarra que estaba afinando.

Yaoyorozu dio una sonrisa aprobatoria a las palabras de Jirou, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida dedico una ultima mirada a la pareja de chicos que iba directo a sus habitaciones.

-Pero, es un poco triste en algunos casos, cuando tu destinado no decide corresponder, morir poco a poco por amor, es triste... ¿no creen?- pregunto Hagakure al pequeño grupo que estaba a su alrededor, Yaoyorozu no hizo más que darle la razón, pensó un poco en esas historias que había leído durante sus años en secundaria.

Si los destinados decidían no corresponder era inevitable que ambos comenzaran a morir lentamente, después de todo... debían complementarse el uno al otro.

-¡Es bueno que ambos decidieran tener algo!- exclamo Mina haciendo que el ambiente cambiara a uno más agradable. No podía evitar sentir una increíble curiosidad por lo que ahora sucedía entre Midoriya y Aoyama, ¿que era lo que sentían? Tenía sin duda muchas preguntas pero tal vez luego las respondería, cuando Aoyama estuviera solo pero ahora parecía que no sería posible.

Las conversaciones continuaron hasta que Tsuyu notó la falta de participación de su amiga castaña.

-¿Ochaco?

[...]

Si bien la sala era cómoda sin duda Aoyama prefería por mucho el interior de su habitación y Midoriya también, por él había decidido reducir el brillo de su habitación un... 1%

-¿Como te sientes?- Aoyama salió de sus pensamientos con la pregunta del peli verde, estaba mirando el techo de su habitación sin pensar en algo concreto realmente.

Aoyama giro un poco su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, miro el rostro de Midoriya completamente concentrado en él, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su interior.

-E-Estoy mejor- fue lo único que atino a responder mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el techo nuevamente. Aunque nuevamente la volvió a Midoriya -¿estas bien con eso?-

Izuku parpadeo confundido con la pregunta, le tomo algunos segundos entenderla, suspiro antes de responder.

-Siempre fue mi sueño convertirme en el héroe numero 1, ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, y siempre con una sonrisa... Allmight me dio esa oportunidad, dar lo mejor de mi es lo más que puedo hacer para demostrarle que estoy agradecido y preparado, pero...- se detuvo solamente para dirigir su mirada al rubio quien no pudo más que mirarlo ligeramente extrañado -no quiero que tu estés en peligro-

Aoyama no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con estupor al escucharlo, sus mejillas inmediatamente se decoloraron y no hizo más que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, además de llevarse una mano a la boca, de alguna forma sintió una felicidad indescriptible en él.

¿A que se debía?

Sin embargo dejo esto a un lado para recordar la reunión que habían tenido con Allmight en esa tarde, reunión que lo había dejado con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza pero así como habían preguntas también tenía algo más.

-No soy una damisela en apuros, Midoriya- puntualizo Aoyama con un semblante ligeramente molesto, eso hizo al peli verde ponerse algo nervioso.

-¡L-Lo se! P-Pero, aun así...

-Me convertiré en un héroe también y si no pones de tu parte, hablare con Allmight para ser yo quien se convierta en el héroe numero 1, ¿de acuerdo?- y guiñando su ojo derecho, hizo a Midoriya sonreír nuevamente y entender que lo que había dicho no era en serio pero aun así, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Ambos serían héroes, héroes... juntos.

De un momento a otro se quedaron en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable . Por la cabeza de cada uno cruzaban un sin fin de pensamientos, cada uno más diferente que el otro pero todos llegaban a solo una cosa.

¿Deberían hablar de ella ahora?

-¿Quieres ver una película?- sugirió Aoyama y Midoriya no hizo más que asentir, se levanto de la cama y camino directamente al pequeño televisor del rubio, no tardo en encontrar una buena película para ver.

Aun cuando la película comenzó la mente de Aoyama no dejo ir aquellos recuerdos de su reunión con Allmight, unas palabras de su parte resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _"Mientras estén juntos se harán más y más fuertes"_

[...]

Los días para todos pasaron como si nada, aunque era claro que los cambios no se detenían y era bastante obvio con la presencia de sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones en cada uno de ellos pero había algo, algo que sin duda era lo más notorio para ambos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco... eran la cantidad de veces que Aoyama había utilizado su particularidad varias veces seguidas y en ninguna de esas veces había sentido su estomago doler o algo por el estilo.

-¿Como vas, Aoyama?- pregunto Mina deteniendo la practica para su nuevo movimiento para así girarse hacia su amigo.

Aoyama estaba un poco aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo pero dejo de estarlo cuando dirigió su mirada a su costado, no muy lejos de donde estaba se encontraba Midoriya, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- _Magnifique_ \- respondió el rubio regalando una sonrisa a su compañera antes de volver a su entrenamiento, no quería perder ni un segundo, no quería que la sensación de que todo estaba mejorando terminara su practica continuo pero se vio interrumpida con el estruendoso grito del rubio cenizo del grupo.

-¡Quítate del camino, nerd de mierda!- grito Bakugou empujando a Midoriya que des afortunadamente se había metido en el camino del rubio cenizo el peli verde no tardo en en disculparse y alejarse de su amigo de la infancia.

Los demás no pudieron evitar notar el escándalo del rubio, sin dudas hoy no estaba de un verdadero humor... y tal parece que no era el único. Mina se giro había su amigo para hacer un comentario sobre lo que había sucedido pero ya no estaba. Lo busco y para su fortuna lo encontró... cerca de Bakugou.

El rubio de ojos violetas camino directamente al de cabellos rubios cenizos, los hombros de ambos chocaron provocando el claro disgusto de Bakugou.

-Fíjate, láser de mierda- escupió el rubio de ojos carmesí sin mirar al contrario.

-Quien debería fijarse eres tú, _bête-_ fue lo que salió de los labios del francés, mirando por encima de su hombro al contrario. Bakugou no estaba de humor, mucho menos para soportar algo como eso, una vez que lo escucho se giro lentamente hacia el francés.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, maldita princesa?

Aoyama se giro sobre sus talones, tan solo para encarar con una sonrisa al contrario, una que sin dudas hizo a Katsuki rechinar los dientes, ¿que era esa mirada de superioridad?

-¿Los gruñidos que salen de tu boca no te dejan escuchar, _bête_?

Ninguno tardo nada en atraer las miradas de sus compañeros, sin duda algo entre ambos era verdaderamente sorprendente pero lo que era más impresionante eran las palabras con las que Aoyama hablaba y también... la valentía que había conseguido para ponerse frente al rubio explosivo.

-Oh, ya veo- espeto el rubio cenizo -esto es por el nerd de Deku, ¿cierto? ¿Estas molesto por la forma en la que lo trate? ¿Es eso?-

Aunque Bakugou había dado justo en el blanco, Aoyama no permitiría que lo descubriera aun cuando su sonrisa se deformo un poco. Prefirió no responder, pero esa fue suficiente respuesta para Katsuki.

-Serán destinados como todos dicen, pero ese poder "prestado" no tardara en acabarlo, tu no lo conoces pero yo si, y aunque se esfuerce...- Bakugou no pudo si no mostrarle una sonrisa burlona al contrario -va a morir y tú con él-

Para Aoyama esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, no supo que paso realmente ni como su cuerpo reacciono para darle una bofetada al rubio cenizo aunque sus compañeros si lo hicieron, ninguno pudo evitar sorprenderse en más de un sentido y claro, no fue para nada inevitable lo que sucedió después.

-¡Aoyama!- grito Mina para avisarle lo que estaba apunto de pasar pero el rubio de alguna forma se perdió en sus pensamientos, algo cruzo por su cabeza ese momento.

"¡Majestad!"

El francés no pudo evitar levantar la mirada al escuchar una voz decir algo como eso en ese momento, aunque su mirada se desvió al peli verde que estaba acercándose a ellos no podía escucharlo pero si verlo y se veía agitado.

-¡Bastardo!

Fue lo ultimo que Aoyama escucho, después hubo un destello y finalmente una explosión, lo ultimo que recordó fue las voces de sus compañeros llamarle y desafortunadamente los lentes de su traje completamente partidos a la mitad.

[...]

 ** _No se confundan, Kacchan actuó de esa forma porque andaba de malas :v_**

 ** _En el AU de fantasía algunos dicen que Aoyama es un príncipe y otros que es un caballero, yo lo pondré como príncipe (?) Su vida pasada aparecera en el siguiente cap 3_**


End file.
